1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device with integrated temperature sensor and heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
MEMS devices are small devices, generally ranging in size from 20 micrometers to 1 mm, and made of components between 1 to 100 micrometers in size. MEMS devices generally range from sensors, to actuators, to integrated systems. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0055381 by Shcheglov et al., which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a MEMS gyroscope comprising a disc-shaped planar mechanical resonator disposed within a case. The MEMS gyroscope can detect or determine the rotation rate of a moving platform.
MEMS devices are generally sensitive to temperature variations. For instance, high-performance MEMS gyroscopes are highly sensitive to local temperature. Temperature fluctuations introduce drift, which degrades overall performance. Nearby control electronics produce heat, which further introduces drift into the MEMS gyroscope. Many gyroscope systems are not temperature stabilized, which results in reduced accuracy. In order to better regulate temperature of the MEMS device against fluctuations in temperature, the entire system, including the MEMS device (i.e., a packaged sensor) and other electronics (i.e., a circuit board), are usually ovenized, or placed within a heating enclosure. However, ovenization is bulky, requires high power, imposes slow response times by causing higher lag time, and also fails to address local changes within the heating enclosure. The packaged MEMS device can be heated instead, but still imposes high power and slow response times.